Rise of Lord Mirax
by apple2011
Summary: Harry Potter is sent by a dark order to raise an army of dark apprentices on Earth, he had been one of them since he stepped through the veil and now they have chosen him. The reason is simple, Harry Potter has a unique power unlike any other; he can bend almost any female to his will and that is how he will raise his army of those seeking only his pleasure. Harry/Harem, Dark Harry
1. Chapter 1

**This story is being written in conjunction with Apple 200**

The darkness was crushing, the power was endless and yet Harry felt pure power flood his veins with each step. He was in the ministry of magic; he had just walked through the veil; to some it looked like he had been gone for seconds but for him it had been years. Luna had seen it to he was strong enough to walk through the veil; the veil that had nothing in the other side according to Hermione but she was wrong. Something had called to him from beyond and he had gone through; and there was so much more on the other side, the world of the Sith, he had arrived in a world they had fled to after a war with an enemy that believed them dead. They were not dead, merely hiding and they had created the veil so they could restart their empire in a place the Jedi could never find them, Harry had felt the darkness and he had fallen to it. His master Darth Zash was the first one to find him, at first he was weak and saw good in that world but slowly he turned away and became what he was today. Lord Mirax he was named after he had been trained; Harry Potter was dead and only a few people would dare call him that any more. Zash was among them, she was the passion that helped him draw strength, she had become empress of the Sith mere weeks ago and had begun the plans for the invasion.

"Harry?" he could hear the voice of a person he knew long ago, whoever it was he did not care as he walked with power; draped in dark robes which flowed down his body like a river. He walked with power and he was here for the beginning of this invasion, the order of the Phoenix were around him once more and the death eaters watched him. He saw Bellatrix Lestrange; she had potential, her hatred could be used to such an extent it was unreal, the others however he did not care for. He looked older but enough for people to not recognise him, Zash had insisted he go as he once was so they could see the true power of the Sith, he was leading their invasion after all.

"Place your wands on the ground," Harry ordered, his voice was cold yet silky and a few people stirred, but they did not do as he ordered. One man went for his wand and he recognised the death eater; then a torrent of purple lightning smashed into the man and he screamed. He was thrown into the wall and agonising screams echoed around the chamber.

"NOW!" Harry bellowed, people were stunned by the power he had but none would listen, some looked wary of him but none of them would do as he asked. If he had been like this with Zash then she would have punished him to the extreme but unlike him they were foolish.

"Harry," someone else began but he was not going to listen, instead he flexed his hands and sent the entire group of wizards to the ground. People were not stunned any more, a few curses were thrown by both sides but he deflected them with a shield, he had no time for them and as the red lights soared towards him he unleashed a wave of lightning. Cries echoed around the hall and the prophecy ball that had been so precious to the order smashed. Then came the green light, if Harry not seen it he would have been killed and a smile engulfed his face when he saw who it belonged to.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he greeted simply walking towards the dark haired woman, her time in prison had damaged her both physically and mentally but Harry could fix that, she had hate, anger and more. He saw her husband sprawled on the stone floor and Harry realised where her rage came from,

"Do you not like it when I do this?" Harry laughed sending another bolt of lightning at him, he screamed and Bellatrix's hand gripped her wand ever tighter.

"Or this?" and her husband screamed in the purest of agony, Harry had been enjoying himself to much as suddenly he was thrown back by a wave of magic so powerful only hate could fuel it. If he was younger he would have been knocked out but he had suffered worse; he remembered Zash's words from long ago

"Yes use your hate, use your anger for it makes your ever stronger," he hissed in a voice that did not quite belong to him, he had used it many times after killing other targets. Bellatrix looked surprised he was able to stand.

"So Potter finally grew..." she began the taunt but never finished; the mention of his old name sent enough rage into Harry that he was able to throw her into a wall.

"Silence!" he ordered "My name is Lord Mirax and you would do well to remember it girl... you will see soon enough." The moment the words left his lips she ran from the hall and Harry smiled; for the chase was on.

Meanwhile

Bella had never ran so fast in her life, Harry Potter had terrified her with his display of power unlike anything she had ever seen, she needed to get to the Atrium and run. Get back the Dark Lord for he could help her, he could defeat Potter he was the most powerful wizard of all time.

"What's wrong Bella? don't you want to play?" his taunting voice echoed in her mind more than anything but it only helped her run faster. Fast enough for her to be unable to stop tripping on the grond and falling to the floor, she was shaking with fear and was just able to stand.

"Bella?" a high cold voice questioned as a dark cloud filled the room, the Dark Lord

"My..." she began but got no further, suddenly she was flung to the floor like a rag doll. Voldemort was now alert and concerned as Harry Potter walked into the room

"Potter," he hissed drawing his yew wand, Harry just chuckled deeply and fired a wave of energy so powerful that it destroyed Voldemort's shield and almost hit him. The snake like man was stunned for a few seconds but he had no time to speak as Harry unleashed a lightning storm upon the dark wizard. The crackling of electricity echoed through the Atrium and the fountain in the centre smashed into pieces, Voldemort fired killing curse after killing curse but they never got close enough for Harry to be concerned.

"You think you can beat me Tom?" He demanded in a voice colder than Voldemort's "You gave me this power through hate and now your going to see the effects," he laughed and Voldemort wondered who this was. This was not the weak child he knew but a stronger committed enemy who could have been an ally if not for him trying to kill the Dark Lord.

"I am the most powerful wizard in the world," Voldemort screamed like a toddler having a tantrum

"Perhaps but even the most powerful wizard must bow to the least powerful Sith," Harry remarked magic was the force but wizards could not tap into it in the same way as Sith. Harry had been taught by a Sith master and he had the understanding of it. Voldemort said nothing for in that moment his fury betrayed him and a blast of energy knocked him back. He fled, he vanished in that moment and Harry just smiled; he had won but Bella was on the floor. Harry reached inside her mind and stopped; he felt the truth.

"Potions, charms and worse have been used on you," he stated delicately; he could not conceal his pleasure; these control methods would be a source of hate. Then he stretched his hand towards her and Bellatrix knew no more, then in her twisted and controlled mind one word echoed out. _Master _

Two Days Later 

When Bellatrix Lestrange awoke she was tied to a bed in a room she did not recognise; red quilts and sheets decorated the room with symbols the likes of which Bella had never seen. The bed she was on was fit for a king but she could not move, her arms and ankles were bound to it with a rope that looked flimsy but was actually stronger than steel. She had been stripped naked and felt like her body was not her own, the reason was that is wasn't. It was her younger form and with luscious dark locks and perky tits she looked more attractive than ever, she could hear talking in the next room

"Rise Lord Mirax," she heard a voice from the other room order, it was soft and kind yet underneath Bella could detect untamed hate and anger.

"Lord Zash I have already obtained one, soon I will have others but I already have one who will be broken in moments," Harry Potter answered loyally and Bellatrix noted it was the same tone she took when she spoke to the dark lord.

"Good, break her and then move onto others, you know what to do. Peace is a lie there is only passion," she spoke cryptically

"Through passion I gain strength," Harry answered and the other voice stopped and she heard footsteps, then the boy who had practically destroyed her entered the room.

"Hello Bella," he greeted almost seductively as he entered the room; he walked with an air of superiority and his eyes studied her approvingly. His eyes paused on her breasts but she did not speak,

"Do you like it here Bella?" he asked her lowly as his fingers began dancing up her leg, she felt a tingling as he did so but did not say anything,

"I suppose being tied up does that," he winked at her and suddenly his fingers were on her inner thigh,

"I'm going to tell you this once Bella and then you will answer; there are two types of people in this world, winners and losers as you would say. You choice is simple do you want to join me? help me take this world as apprentice to me and an order far greater than Voldemort, or do you want to be cast down into the dark as nothing more than a woman who died because she could not see the light?" Harry asked simply; he was going to give her a choice and it was not one that required thought. Suddenly his hands were cold

"Answer," he requested lightly

"With you," she answered seeing it as it was the only way s she could survive this and she could escape later if she needed to. Harry heard her thoughts but he only chuckled then his eyes flashed red and Bella felt a wave of warmth spread across her

"Good then let me show you what you have entered into," he smiled and suddenly his fingers were dancing around her entrance, playing with the folds and skimming over sensitive sports. His other hand was on her breast squeezing and massaging the soft mounds of flesh and listening to her moans so he knew where to strike next. His fingers felt electric and suddenly they were within her, pumping up and down as her juices slithered onto them, her breasts were being massaged and suddenly a burst of pain and pleasure distracted her as he pinched her nipple.

"Do you like this?" he asked gently, she could only whimper in response and suddenly he went deeper into her and his thumb was toying with her clit. She writhed in pleasure as she wracked by the shockwaves emitting from her dripping pussy and erect nipples, Harry had done this before.

"Then you'll love this," he grinned and suddenly his mouth was around her breast and he was suckling like a newborn as his fingers moved in and out of her with increased speed, she was already close to the edge and he knew it. So he withdrew and she gave a moan,

"It's not over yet," he assured her sweetly as he threw his robe to the side and revealed thick armour beneath which too fell off. His chest was toned and Bella swooned like a teenager as he drew closer, then his cock was exposed and sure enough it was rock hard and huge

"Do you want it inside you?" he asked her gently, she nodded furiously enthralled by the huge appendage as it stood much greater than her husband's.

"Then you get your wish," he announced simply moving lower down and suddenly he thrust inside and Bella was being filled up by his length; there was no pain only pleasure as he slid in and out of her. She moaned highly and begged him to go faster but he took his time; wanting to make her wait but knowing he would soon succumb to his own desires, she could fill herself being filled up and he felt her tightness wrap him up like a glove and suddenly he was moving much faster.

"Oh yes," she cried unable to stop herself but he only grinned and suddenly they were both close to the edge, he said nothing but she knew and suddenly she gasped and exploded over his cock as it spilled his seed inside her. They enjoyed their orgasms for a few moments before Bella felt another wave of warmth spread over her, and another and another until all she could focus on was the pleasure.

"Did you enjoy that Bella?"

"Yes master," she responded with wide eyes and he flashed her a grin.

"Good,"

Meanwhile

"What the hell happened in there Albus?" Mad Eye demanded furiously as Dumbledore walked into the dining room of their headquarters. He already knew what Mad Eye was talking about; the order had been almost annihilated by Harry who had seemed to change so much in a second; Dumbledore had no idea what was going on.

"I have no idea," Dumbledore replied honestly

"You have no idea! You came in at the last moment when we were all on the floor with the living daylights beaten out of us ," Tonks shrilled,

"I saw what happened and I don't know how or why Harry did what he did but we need to find him!" Dumbledore announced slightly angry now.

"How the trace is gone, he is gone and he took Voldemort down a few steps," Kingsley announced both pleased that Voldemort had been humbled but worried and scared that Harry had done what he did. Dumbledore shook his head; he did not know how all he knew was Harry had changed and changed a lot.

Two weeks Later

Bella was wearing a black body suit, it hugged her entire body and she often wondered if she wore it so her master could see her breasts bounce when they were training; she did not know but recently she did not care. She had changed a lot already and currently she was holding two red lightsabers as she duelled her master, he always beat her but she was getting better and she hoped one day she could beat him. Then she would lean over him and say

"To the victor goes the spoils," and then she could fuck him like he fucked her. Every passionate moment felt amazing and Bella found herself craving his acceptance and pleasure more and more every day, his knowledge had entered her mind and she had mastered some of the most basic movements with the lightsabers in a few days. Though today she was not concentrating as he suddenly slashed at her weapon and sent it spiralling out of control

"You are not focused," he growled pushing her to the floor, Bella nodded with wide eyes wondering if he was going to punish her, normally he would spank her naked and she would suck him off to say sorry for failure. He had not used his powers on her yet and he didn't want to

"Strip," he ordered suddenly and Bella complied eagerly. Ten minutes later Bellatrix was on her knees, mouth filled with Harry's cock as he spanked her on the ass; punishment was punishment and this one meant they were both satisfied in some way. So when he finished and she swallowed every drop she stood to attention and prepared to duel again.

Meanwhile

A tall striking woman sat on a throne made of red ruby, her eyes glinted with the same colour and her pale skin made her slender frame look shiny. Her face was young and soft and with the blond hair falling around it she looked no more than twenty; she wore a red robe which fit her body like a glove, this was Darth Zash. Harry Potter's master, or Lord Mirax's master as he was now called. She had broken him easily, the lure of power, the temptation of darkness and finally seducing him, she had to admit he suited to bed her but it was these things that she used to break him. Lord Mirax was her warrior, her assassin, her servant, her sex toy but she knew he was powerful, she was empress of the Sith after all. She had sent him to the other world knowing he would be able to prepare it for her arrival; he would recruit apprentices, and then their combined power would open the gate and she would walk through. Then with Mirax at her side she would destroy the forces of good and the Sith empire would start again but this time it would be unopposed, Mirax would either provide an heir for her or they would battle. The winner would become emperor; this was their custom after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of Lord Mirax

Cornelius Fudge was in his office working away like there was no tomorrow, his reputation was in tatters and if he did not act soon then he would lose his job. That couldn't happen! not to him of all people and so the minister sat at his desk scribbling away at a new bill that may be able to stop him being fired; though he did not know that in the dimly lit room he was being watched. The room was long and suddenly the door at the far end locked shut and the carpet shuddered slightly; the fire went out and Fudge looked up

"Is someone there?" he wondered confused, no answer until a low voice sent chills into his spine.

"Good evening minister," it announced almost pleasantly and Fudge moved for his wand

"Do not worry I mean you no harm," Harry Potter announced emerging from the darkness, he stood calmly in his billowing black robes and Fudge looked up. For a moment he wondered if Harry could help him keep his position but then again Dumbledore had said something about him going dark and looking into his now cruel emerald-green eyes he wondered if the old man was right.

"What do you want?" he settled upon this answer after a while and Harry took a slight breath

"I want to help you," he began slowly "I represent a group of very powerful people who wish to gain a foothold in this ministry before they arrive, you want to stay minister and if you help me then I will help you." Fudge looked up obviously tempted

"What group?" he asked suddenly worried this was a death eater contact

"We are empire builders Fudge, and this planet happens to be our next target but to truly know what we represent you must first see it," Harry answered and suddenly a vibrant red light exploded out of his hands and into Fudge's chest, he writhed as visions suddenly overcame his mind.

"See us minister, see us and see the truth," Harry demanded and Fudge did. He saw images of a power far beyond magic, he saw machines that could lay waste to all of the world, he saw a woman sat in a throne ruling over humanity but then he saw himself. A minister of magic for the entire world who would be responsible for keeping every witch and wizard in line... it was a position he could only dream off.

Harry smirked as piggish desire overcame the man's face, he knew this would tempt the man. He would fear the Sith and want to serve them, this would ensure his loyalty and also ensure he would be a puppet. A man who could be controlled by Zash and him easily so when the vision stopped her saw Fudge looked up with evident interest and Harry knew he had already decided

"What are you proposing?" he asked simply as if this was a diplomatic meeting, Harry smiled in what he hoped was a friendly way. In reality it looked like a shark smiling at its victim but it was close enough for now .

"I will keep you minister if you legalise and condone any actions I make, all of this will be secret but I except you will stop any lawful action being taken against those who follow me," Harry answered. Fudge nodded; it was pretty similar to agreements he had made with the Malfoy's in the past and he saw no reason to argue; this was his chance, his big break. Harry grinned and shook his hand, Fudge noticed his touch was cold but yet he welcomed the cold, he had a chance for greatness.

"Then we have a deal," he announced with a grin

"Good, then I suppose it is time to show our support for you," Harry smiled with a plan that had already formed in his mind.

The next Day

Ollivanders seemed to peaceful today, people walked in and out of the shop and the man himself was polite and kind as he always was. No one had expected for the shop to explode at midday and three masked death eaters stormed in, people screamed as they approached and for the first time in a long time these men took delight in seeing them squirm. An aurror patrolling rushed to combat but the first man got the spiky haired witch without trying; she had been distracted and now she was on the receiving end of a bone breaking curse. These men were once slaves to the ministry but know they could do what they wanted, or so they thought as in the heat of the day and the exhilaration of the attack they did not notice two people drop from the sky. They landed without even breaking a sweat, both had been waiting this moment but one was more eager to test her new skills than the other who wanted it to be over quickly. So as the three men moved to approach the man they knew was incapacitated they were surprised to hear a voice from behind

"I wouldn't move if I was you," the voice was icy and both men turned. Two figures in dark robes stood behind them, they stood tall but neither held wands; the robes were as dark as those of the death eaters but beneath they wore armour of shiny metal which could deflect almost any curse.

"Who..." the first man questioned but suddenly he was on the floor as waves of blue lighting struck him in the chest, the other two moved to defend their companion but Harry sent a wave of energy powerful enough to blast them into the wall. Bellatrix was masked and drew her lightsabers, in a whirlwind of red she sliced the head and arms of the man she had attacked; he was dead before his head hit the ground.

People were now watching with horrid fascination as these two figures stood up to the death eaters and were winning, Bella picked the two men off the ground and held them there, one went for his wand,

_"Avada Kedavra!" _One of them yelled but Bella simply blocked the curse with her lightsaber which flickered with light for a moment, Harry however drew his. It was a double bladed one and in one swift move the two were split in two and they knew no more. Harry almost smiled; this was his plan all along and it had attracted the attention of the crowd; this was a chance to gain support for he would need it when the invasion started.

"People of Diagon Alley, we are the special guard appointed by Minister Fudge to protect the wizarding people to the best of our ability and we will stop this menace," Harry announced loudly turning to the death eaters. The crowd began to cheer as someone had done what they were too afraid to do; Harry smirked. When the day of the Sith invasion came not many would be doing the same but suddenly he heard a slight groan from behind him. He turned to see Tonks on the floor coughing blood, he nodded to Bell who approached her niece; Harry looked at her. She had talents that would make her very useful in more than one way but he needed to make sure she would live

"Bella?"he whispered lowly, his apprentice nodded.

"If we get her back to base then we should be fine," the woman confirmed and Harry rose to his fit, a torrent of lighting filled the air and with a flash of blue they were gone.

Two days later

Harry bowed as the holographic image of Darth Zash filled the room, the empress looked down at her apprentice with a flicker of pride. Then it was gone replaced by darkness,

"My master," Harry greeted obediently as his master addressed him.

"Rise Lord Mirax," she announced and he complied quickly standing up without hesitation.

"Report," Zash requested coldly in the same tone he would speak to others with.

"Fudge has kept his position, he is our puppet. Bellatrix is fully trained and by tonight we will have a new face among us," Harry answered causing Zash to smile in the closest way she could resemble warmth.

"You have done well my apprentice, very well. This is very good news and if this is the case then the invasion plans will need to be completed very soon. Our armies are on alert and when you give me the word they will march," Zash announced with the trace of a smile

"I will send it," Harry nodded and she was gone there was no need for further communication and Harry left the communications room quickly. He moved through the halls towards the room he knew Tonks was in, she needed to become an apprentice now before she was strong enough to escape.

"Tonks," he greeted walking into a room identical to the one Bella had, the difference Tonks was lying on the bed looking slightly confused, she had only recently awoken. She had her usual spiky pink hair but was wearing a flimsy white robe which Bella told him was for her to monitor her injuries more efficiently. She looked up at Harry and something flashed over her eyes.

"Harry?" she questioned suddenly and Harry cut her off with a dark look.

"Lord Mirax," he corrected using his Sith name for this conversation. Tonks looked taken aback but did not argue,

"Now Tonks I am here for a reason, that reason involves you joining us," Harry answered and Tonks frowned

"What?" she asked but Harry realised that she needed to be mentally joined or her protests would ensure that nothing could be done, so instead he looked into her eyes and entered her mind, this was going to be more fun than he thought.

Smut Scene

It took a few moments for Harry to decide what to do, he suddenly began massaging her thigh and increased her mental lust, she did not complain as he expected. Instead he caressed the soft fabric and ever so slowly worked up until he was in contact with her bare skin, he was close to her entrance and seeing Tonks look up at him with longing assured him that she was expecting him to do something. Then he brushed his finger over her folds and she moaned ever so softly, then he slipped a finger into her and as he predicted was dripping wet, Tonks fell back on the sheets as he began working in and out of her pussy gaining more speed with each stroke... her juices began to build and stick to his fingers as he pumped in and out of her; then he stopped.

"Do you want this Tonks?" he asked her gently as she moaned at the loss of pleasure, it took a few moments for her to answer and she nodded eagerly. She had always found Harry cute and him taking a more dominant role was exciting but Harry did not use his fingers this time. Instead he decided to use the same method Zash enjoyed so much; this was how he had power over her as doing this would ensure she melted to his every whim. So he lowered his head and wedged in between her legs, then he moved closer to her glistening entrance and gave it one big lick,

"Oh..." she gasped softly as his tongue moved over her entrance; sending waves of pleasure through her body, Harry did not stop and his tongue moved a lot quicker; darting in and out of her pussy gaining more speed which each movement. She writhed in pleasure as he sucked her clit and it didn't take long for her orgasm to approach , she let out a high-pitched moan and exploded into his mouth. Harry for his part did not reject the sweet tasting liquid but swallowed it and suddenly crouched on top of her, he pulled the robe off and looked at her tits.

They were perky and just a bit smaller than Bella's, then he grabbed his erect cock and put it between them, Tonks was lost in a world of pleasure as Harry titfucked her. His hands kneaded her breasts while his huge member slipped between them and came almost all the way up to her mouth, being her cheeky self she tried to lash out at it with her tongue and each time it came towards her she lapped up the droplets of pre-cum. Then he groaned and began stroking himself over her, his seed spilled all over her chest and covered it with a warm sticky coating, Harry's eyes flashed red and in that instant another apprentice was added to his group.

The next day

"It is done," Harry stood in Fudge's office, the man had been acepted into office a few moments ago as the people demanded he stay in. They made him out to be a man who made a huge mistake which he was rectifying by starting what people were now calling the death eater hunters, Tonks and Bella were currently destroying a death eater stronghold in London and already people began to put faith in this new organization.

"Thank you," Fudge swelled with appreciation as the man who ensured his career's continuation stood before him, Harry smiled falsely and withdrew a small badge from his pocket. It was a circle with two wing like appendages branching off; the mark of the Sith

"I Lord Mirax hereby induct Cornelius Fudge into the ancient Sith order as a vassal and representative of the magical world. May his reign be long and his power endless," Harry chanted handing over the bade. Fudge looked up greedily; he still had visions of being the minister for the entire world; a magical king in kind. He nodded at this honour and could not think of much else to say

"Remember who your friends are and we will ensure you do just fine," Harry smiled before turning away, he did not care for Fudge. Though he was a puppet he was one that could be annoying if his strings were not pulled; he needed to keep an eye on the man and maybe then everything would be fine. Zash could keep him in place as he could he, when he took over either by killing her or making her a slave, he had not thought of it just yet ; he was not strong enough to face her in an outright duel at least not yet. For the empress of the Sith knew that was how it must be and she also knew that one day he would need to try and challenge her but she was no fool; she had been preparing the moment he had been chosen as her apprentice but he had been doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of Lord Mirax

_A woman sat on a ruby throne, fair skin, slender frame and soft blond hair which fell around her shoulders. Her eyes were hard for some reason and she was looking at someone with hate or even amusement as she addressed the person before her._

"_So you have chosen today to make your stand? You understand the rules of such a contest?" she asked in a cold voice. Harry Potter looked up at Darth Zash knowing that today would shape his future. He would either be the next emperor or something else _

"_The winner gains the Sith throne ... and the other for any purpose that they desire," Harry agreed looking at his master, he held in his hand his double edged lightsaber and his finger was a few inches from the button. She looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds._

"_Yes, if I win then I will make you a sex slave, you will service me in every way and ensure that produce an heir, you will_ _act as my personal slave at all times and I will find use for you elsewhere," Zash chuckled drawing her lightsaber hilt. It was made of shining ivory and smaller than most_

"_And if I win the same will be done to you," Harry retorted, Zash giggled. _

"_I will win this apprentice, you have not chosen a wise time," she announced silkily in a voice that could freeze water, Harry did not speak but instead she activated her lightsaber, he did the same. Its core was his wand and that was a weapon its own right, he could fire magic from this and this was how he would confuse and beat the Sith empress. Then she lunged forward , their blades clashed as each tried to outmanoeuvre the other without much success; she had taught him his moves and they shared techniques. _

"_You cannot win," Zash cackled as they locked blades and were brought face to face, Harry said nothing and suddenly twirled in the air in an attempt to stab her, she dodged and instead moved to decapitate him. He blocked but she managed to push him across the room_

"_Sloppy work," she remarked as he jumped to his feet, she was provoking his anger and it was working as suddenly he moved as a blur and slashed his way towards her. She simply jumped and kicked him in the back; sending him spiralling to the floor _

"_Tut tut Mirax, did I not teach you better than this?" Zash wondered with a satisfied smirk as he looked up at her, then he sliced at her leg but only caught her robes. He jumped up but was forced back down by a torrent of lighting _

"_Did you really think that you could fight me so soon," she taunted through his cries "You are a Sith lord and I am the empress, and you have lost." Her eyes were filled with desire and superiority and she kicked his lightsaber away, in one move she had a hand around his neck and she was sitting on top of him. He looked up with defeated vacant eyes as her hands fumbled with her robes and she brought his head closer to her..._

Luna Lovegood awoke with a start, she quickly felt for her surroundings to ensure this was no dream, she found quickly that she was in the real world. Her dream had been so horrible and yet so true, she often dreamt images that she didn't understand but this time the meaning was clear. Harry, her friend Harry was going to stand up to this woman and get turned into her sex slave, she had seen this much and was grateful she had woken up before she had seen what the woman had been intending.

"Are you ok?" her father asked from outside the door; he had heard her cry out during the dream.

"I'm fine," she called back taking deep breaths. She heard him sigh and return to bed; it was still late at night so she couldn't blame him, besides it had been dream, just one she didn't want to go through again. However as she lay back on her pillow she could still hear the woman's dark giggle in her ear, whoever this Darth Zash was she wanted Harry and not in a good way.

Meanwhile 

Tonks was in the training room with her aunt, in both hands she held a lightsaber which she was wielding with surprising accuracy. She had been here a week now and her aunt had been here much longer and her progress was astounding, her usual clumsiness was gone and she managed to wield the plasma beam with ease. Harry briefly mentioned that it was his influence but she found herself caring less and less with each passing day, her aunt had mastered wandless telekinesis. The force did not flow well through them but with Harry nearby they could learn some of the powers, he did warn them that against a true Sith they would stand no chance. Tonks had chosen a different path in regards to power and was slowly getting the hang of draining the life from her opponent, it weakened them and made them as clumsy as she would be meaning that with a single swipe of her saber they would be no more.

"Defend," Bella cried lunging for her niece, Tonks was a dual wielder and as she moved to block she also moved to swipe, Bella demonstrated a complicated gymnastics movement somersaulted over her. Tonks felt a powerful kick and went stumbling; it was not enough to make her fall over but enough to make her vulnerable for a few seconds. Bella took advantage of this and sent a pulse of energy which sent her to the floor, Tonks felt her first lightsaber roll to the floor and only just managed to pull the other up to stop Bella's attack. She could feel the heat of it as her aunt threw her entire weight against her, it took a few seconds for the blade to fall through her neck.

She cursed in pain as the training blade burned for a second before leaping up

"Got you," Bella taunted with a lopsided smile "Looks like your still my bitch," Tonks shook her head as her aunt began to dance in victory. Both women were wearing tight training clothes and Tonks found herself drawn to Bella's bouncing breasts and slim frame; for a moment anyway.

"You did well," Harry announced dryly from the other side of the room, "Purebloods are taught to use swords from a young age and you did well to last as long as you did," Tonks grinned at the compliment. The bond Harry shared with his apprentices meant that his words meant a lot and Tonks also felt warmth between her legs but before she had a chance to alert her master to this face he heard a beep from a small device wrapped around his wrist.

"Zash," Harry grumbled darkly, he nodded to his apprentices before leaving the room in a hurry; Tonks had already been told that she was Harry's master and had worked out that they shared a bond similar to hers the difference was Zash was the dominant one and he did not like that.

"Are you aroused my dear?" Bella voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up to see Bella glaring at her tits with... hunger obviously her thoughts on Harry had erected her nipples. Tonks had no time to say anything as in one swift move Bella pulled her niece by the shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Smut Scene 

Bella's hot breath warmed her neck slowly and Tonks found herself melting into the older woman's arms; Harry had already told them that finding pleasure with each other was fine but another man would be out of the question. There was a reason for it but Tonks was more focused on her aunt slowly unzipping her training suit, her mouth moulded onto her neck and she gasped ever so slightly. Then Bella sucked hard and withdrew knowing that she had left a mark, she liked being dominant with other people, her hands were still fumbling with the zip but then her suit came off and a very naked Tonks was pressed against her Aunt.

"Good girlie," Bella hissed softly, her right arm moved up so it was draped around her breasts and she used her hand to squeeze them, Tonks groaned in pain and pleasure as Bella pinched her nipples and yanked them. Then Bella's other hand was tickling her folds, it was like a gentle fall of rain on her entrance and Tonks wanted nothing more than her aunt to finger-fuck her there and then.

"Please," she muttered softly, Bella smiled

"Please what and who?" Bella wondered aloud with mock confusion

"Please Aunt Bella finger me," Tonks answered wanting pleasure more than anything else, Bella grinned and thrust deep inside her niece who writhed against her body as Bella's finger pushed in and out of her core. Bella pinched her clit and sucked on her neck; leaving another mark but Tonks was too busy crying out in pleasure as Bella did her work

"I'm close," Tonks mewed through deep breaths as her juices built around her aunt's fingers and suddenly Tonks exploded in juice and Bella moved faster; allowing her niece to experience her orgasm for even longer, then Bella brought her sticky fingers towards Tonks who licked it off. Bella smiled affectionately as the two apprentices enjoyed each other's company. Then they pulled back, dressed and prepared to duel again.

The next day

The Wizengamot were sat in their usual seats as Dumbledore stood up, today was a pivotal day in wizarding history and would decide their fate. Tonks and Bella were stood behind Fudge and for today they were acting as his bodyguards, Harry needed what happened this day to occur. Voldemort's attacks were growing in destruction and size so was the perfect cover for Fudge to present his new bill. It would give what people thought were his person death eater hunter's free reign over the wizarding world and also grant him emergency powers, emergency powers that would ensure Sith control over the ministry. The Wizengamot were appointed to vote on it as they were the law upholders and were called more trustworthy by Fudge but that left one huge hole in the plan. Dumbledore

"This bill cannot be passed without destroying the process of government which has been upheld for hundreds of years, we cannot give anyone power over the people in this regard. We must uphold our values and combat this threat in the correct way," Dumbledore was arguing against the bill and had some support in the Wizengamot. Harry had good reason to be concerned; the fate of this operation was in the hands of Fudge. Tonks and Bella scanned the crowd as Fudge stood up to make his argument, the death eaters would want to stop this bill at all costs and without Fudge they had no sway in the ministry.

"Professor Dumbledore is correct of course, tradition has worked in the past and it will continue to work for a long time after this but this is where I must stop agreeing with him, I disagreed with him last year and it almost cost everything but I cannot agree now. Professor Dumbledore is a teacher and that is who he is, he is wise but the ideals he had are for the time of peace, the time where an emergency does not exist but this is a war. To win measures must be taken and if we can win then we cannot be tied down, to stop the darkness that exists so close to us then an emergency must be declared," Fudge announced boldly. Tonks and Bella smiled to each other, Harry had chosen Fudge for a reason; he may be incompetent and foolish but he was good with words and the same words were now helping them. So it was no surprise when after an hour of arguments and preparation the Wizengamot voted and Fudge walked out as a virtual dictator of Wizarding Great Britain.


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of Lord Mirax

**Sorry about not updating for a while but hopefully I will be able to focus on this story more.**

"We need more," the words were spoken simply over a causal meal, Harry was sat at the head of the table looking slightly disengaged as he flicked through a paper, the three of them had managed to combat the death eaters on a large scale over the course of the last few weeks but the death eaters were growing in number and three people could not sustain it forever. Both Bella and Tonks looked at Harry wondering whether or not they should answer

"Any suggestions?" Harry clarified; the girls had a wider knowledge on the people in the magical world than him. The only real rule was they had to be female as they could bent to his will with ease, if Zash were here then she would break the males but Harry would not risk a rebellion, not at this stage.

"Narcissa?" Bella suggested knowing her sister was a competent witch and would do anything to break free of her family; she hated her son in so many regards. He had turned out just like the man she had been forced to marry and he treated her like a servant

"Good idea," Harry commented nodding, he could see it working. Narcissa could be a more public spokesperson for the group as Tonks was a ministry worker and Bella was a former death eater. Narcissa was a wealthy pureblood woman who would inspire others to follow in her footsteps. Yes that was a good idea

"How about Fleur Delacour?" Tonks suggested, Harry narrowed his eyes and waited for her to explain

"Only the best are picked to be a triwizard champion, she is a skilled witch and has been a member of the order for some time, I've seen her fight and I would recommend her," Tonks explained with her hair flushing slightly pink, Harry nodded. Tonks had a point and he had liked Fleur,

"Good, now I have another matter to bring up, as you know us three are now death eater hunters and I think we are under exerting our power, Bella you know numerous death eaters and I want you to reach out. Find some that are hated by the public and execute them, publically we need to show the people we do not tolerate these scum. Tonks you are now in charge of finding and killing any death eaters who are in the ministry, Fudge has given you the utmost authority and you have the power to arrest or execute any person you think is a threat, understood?" he asked them both, they nodded and he grinned. Fudge had never been more popular and Harry was above the law entirely, all he needed now was for a large number of apprentices to help tear the veil between worlds and then the Sith would swarm. The world would fall and his job would be done but first he needed to recruit and that was exactly what he ended to do.

Later

"Good evening madam Umbridge," Tonks announced venomously as she barged into the woman's office, the toad looked up angrily and did not recognise her position. Instead the woman looked at Tonks with contempt and thought it best to assert her authority

"Auror Tonks how dare you barge into the office of one of your superiors! You will turn and leave now or I will kick you out of here before you can register what happened!" the hissed angrily but Tonks was not threatened. She might have been once but she was a much different person now and instead of leaving she stayed

"Madam Umbridge, I am investigating a number of death eaters believed to have infiltrated the ministry and for some reason your name keeps cropping up, a lot of suspected death eaters are telling us you gave them jobs without checking their records. That my dear under the Treacherous Behaviour act which was made law by the minister yesterday is a crime, a crime that can only be punished by the elite death eater hunters and for it I have been sent to deal with you," Tonks explained taking delight in her words. The woman had caused Harry so much pain over the last year she needed to pay and even before that she had caused trouble for Kingsley and her so Tonks saw this as poetic justice, justice that was delivered when she grabbed her lightsabers and sliced the woman's head clean off. She had not time to react or defend but Tonks smiled darkly as Dolores Umbridge the first of many who would meet their ends at her hands died.

Meanwhile 

"Bill!" Fleur called through an empty house to the man she was hoping to marry, they had moved in together a few weeks ago and while they were working hard they took the time to surprise each other.

"Hello Fleur," a reasonable and yet slightly icy voice filled the air, she recognised it.

"Arry?" she asked cautiously, she had heard a lot of things from the order about him and she was worried, she had been friends with him before and yet she was always going to be cautious around people since she joined the order.

"Morning, I came to talk Fleur. I heard you moved in with Bill Weasley and after some investigation I came to warn you," Harry smiled at her pleasantly in a way that sent shivers down her spine. Whether or not this was from fear or something else, she couldn't say.

"You're something of an expert in potions are you not?" Harry asked knowing the school favoured the subject, it required a delicate touch and it had very good results. She nodded meekly, Harry reached into his black robe and withdrew a vial of a pink potion, it was shining in the light.

"You know what this I assume?" Harry asked knowing the answer, Fleur nodded and in the process her blond hair caught the light.

"Most love potions are regulated or stored in some way and to be honest I think they should be illegal and yet people can buy them any time they want. It seems ridiculous and yet this little potion has been banned for eighteen years, apparently it causes a victim to become confused, over time and it can lead to someone becoming nothing but an empty shell of a person. It is less potent than Amortentia and yet the effects are worse, much worse so you must wonder why I bring this vial to your home. It seems like a strange thing to do and yet your husband unknowingly has been bringing a vial home with him every night and emerging in a morning with it being empty. His mother happens to be one of the few people who can perfect it..." Harry trailed off and Fleur paled as she worked out what he was getting out. She shook her head

"No Arry, you're wrong Bill loves me," she said in a tone that made it as if she was trying to convince herself, Harry simply shook his head and extended his hand. Suddenly Fleur felt like something was being poured into her body, a warmth and yet at the same time a coldness left, something that must have always been there but she never noticed. The moment her love for Bill Wealsey vanished she gasped

"Arry," was all she could say and then a tear streaked down her pale face, Harry simply smiled, moved forward and took the pretty French girl into his arms and allowed her to sob into his shoulder. Harry himself had been surprised when he found out but it had been the perfect tool.

"I can help you Fleur, I want to help you, do you want me to help you?" he asked in a low seductive voice as his hands caressed her back. She mumbled something and Harry knew it was in agreement,

_Smut Scene_

"Then let me do something Bill never could," he offered and suddenly she felt warm inside, she had the urge to let Harry do whatever he wanted and like so many others she allowed him. She pulled back slightly and he captured her lips in a dominating kiss, her hands fumbled with her shirt buttons and she pulled it off in one move allowing Harry to look over her slender curvy form. Her breasts were large and bouncy, her skin creamy and as she removed her skirt her legs were a cream gateway to what Harry knew was between. She said nothing as his hands removed her lace bra and cupped her breasts, squeezing each in turn and toying with her nipples causing her to moan aloud

"Arry!" she said in a high voice as he kissed from her neck to her breasts in slow sensual movements and sucked on her nipples greedily, beads of sweat ran down her body and she arched. His hands caressed her inner thigh and pulled her underwear down to find her already wet. He raised an eyebrow and she blushed, then he grinned and slipped his finger inside her, she gasped in pleasure and surprise and he slowly moved in and out of her entrance, he waited until she was a writhing mess before continuing

"Do you want me inside you?" he asked and before he could even use his powers she nodded, she had never been treated in this way before and wanted more. In a movement he pulled away his robes and she cried out as he slid inside her, his hands moved to her breasts once more and she gasped with pain and pleasure as he twisted them while riding her. He thrust in and out with increasing power and they both moaned as one and Harry shot his sticky seed into her and her juices released over his manhood which he withdrew from her. Knowing another apprentice had been added to his group, then he heard the door open and a man walked in  
"Fleur! " Bill called holding a bag of spiked lunch, however he dropped the bag when he saw his wife laying naked on the kitchen table and Harry's hands resting on her chest

"You whore!" he cried after a while but Fleur glared at him with anger knowing what he had done, Harry smirked and as the man looked at him he unleashed a wave of energy which sent Bill flying.

"Come on my dear, you have some friends to meet," Harry smiled pretending Bill wasn't lying on the floor with cracked ribs.

The ministry- Three days later

The death eaters had been planning this attack for months and while the recent attacks had worried them they had not abandoned the idea instead it was a red flag to a bull. They wanted to show the world they were still dangerous and to do it they would attack the ministry right at its core and kill Fudge in the process. The man had become the most powerful person in the magical world and yet the spies inside the ministry were telling Voldemort that the man had broken free of their control, instead he was answering to someone else and that would not do for Voldemort. He needed power and he would obtain it, but first the man needed to die before he become even more powerful if that was possible. So at nine on the dot when the minister was escorted into work twenty death eaters swarmed into the atrium, Fudge yelped and his bodyguards moved into defensive positions, they were worried as even they could not stop this many death eaters. They ran to the side the moment the first death eater approached and yet the moment they did so Fudge smirked and in an instant he was no longer Fudge.

"I would advise against that," Harry Potter smirked nodding to the shocked leader of the attack who had his want out, he intended to use it but instead was hit with the force of a brick wall and went flying through the atrium and smashed into the fountain. Then three others emerged from the shadows, all of them were dressed in black and all the death eaters knew they had walked into a trap, a trap organised by the people who had been appointed to destroy them.

"No survivors!" Harry ordered unleashing a torrent of lightning on the nearest death eater which spread like fire to his friends, they screamed and threw curses which were blocked by Fleur who had developed a talent for force shielding people, Tonks and her dual sabers cut through the first line while Bella unleashed various attacks on them. Death eaters were never well trained and they only ever attacked quickly so the trained aurors could not overwhelm them, but now with the floo cut off they had no choice to fight. In moments they were all dead and their leader with broken bones tried to crawl so he could escape, but Harry ended his life with a flash of lightning and the man gave one final scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of Lord Mirax

"There can no longer be any doubt over what side Harry is on, he has evidently succumbed to darkness and has seduced two of our number to his order," Dumbledore explained to the order gravely, they were sat around the table and had been called by Bill who apparently had seen Harry in his home kidnapping Fleur.

"What happened to him?" Molly demanded assuming Dumbledore knew all the answers, but this time he did not

"I don't know Molly, the moment he stepped through the veil in the ministry he changed, something happened to him and it made him darker, but at the same time more powerful," Dumbledore sighed his old hands clenching the table with desperation. He had lost his best weapon to a dark force and now it looked like someone worse than Voldemort would take control, someone who was being secretive and quiet about their plans. Someone wiping out their rivals, what he also needed to tell them was Fudge had just passed an emergency law that forced all organizations to register with what Fudge had now officially named the Strategic Initiative for the Termination of Hostiles, Sith for short. Apparently Death Eater hunters sounded too informal and it only applied to one group, now a hostile was anyone going against ministry laws. So the order had to report to the Sith in order to be legalised, which meant the Order of the Phoenix would be under new management. So when Dumbledore explained this too them they were not happy

"They can't do that!" Molly shrilled the moment she heard, Bill had told her the full details on what had happened at the house and the idea of reporting to Harry disgusted her.

"No!" Remus agreed followed by Mad Eye and several other people who looked concerned, Dumbledore sighed

"I know, however I have a solution to the problem, this evening the Sith will be marching through Diagon Alley, We need to confront Harry and try and persuade him to return to his old ways and cast aside whatever darkness is in him. He is the true power behind Fudge and we need him!" Dumbledore confirmed and looked around the room, he really wanted Harry because the boy could make Fudge pass any law he needed and it would make the order more and more able to fight Voldemort. The order however looked unsure, they had all seen the Sith in action and did not want to confront any of them

"I know they are powerful but we are more so, we know what is right and wrong and I know we can overpower them if we need to but we will not. We all know Harry and we can persuade him to change his ways, we must!"

Later

The Sith were marching through Diagon Alley and they were accompanied with cheers and claps, there had not been a death eater attack in the street since Harry had begun his work and people had faith in them. They believed the Sith were good and honest and Harry smiled as he led his group of three up the alley, Fudge had requested they do this and he was thinking the man was right, it was a great publicity stunt and if any death eaters did show up for revenge then they would get a nasty shock.

"Stop!" an elderly voice Harry had not heard in some time announced itself and his face fell, all of them except him were dressed in full body armour including helmets but he did not wear a helmet and instead opted for the hooded black robe. It signified himself as the leader but he turned to see Albus Dumbledore and the entire order standing in his path, Fleur, Tonks and Bella tensed but he raised a hand to calm them down

"Wait a moment," he requested stepping forward, he glared at Dumbledore

"You are obstructing official Sith business, I suggest you move along," he ordered firmly knowing the group would be an obstacle

"Harry, what happened to you?" Lupin asked and Harry looked up at the man with no emotion at all

"I asked you all to move, I have no interest in conversing with any of you and if you continue to interfere then we will have to arrest you," Harry warned but unsurprisingly the order did not flinch,

"Listen Harry you need to remember who you were! You were caring kind and would not have killed anyone no matter..." Dumbledore began but Harry interrupted by blasting a torrent of lighting in to the air, the crowd flinched and a few booed Dumbledore.

"You are mistaken, I was once weak and could be controlled and now I am not, you will move now or I will mark you all as enemies of the state and will have you arrested, charged and detained for a long time," Harry warned his eyes alive with anticipation, Dumbledore looked firm but a few in the order flinched.

"Harry," Dumbledore began and Harry drew one end of his lightsaber,

"Make your choice," Harry warned and unlike his opponents he was not afraid, Dumbledore suddenly whipped his wand out and fired a stunner which Harry moved to block.

"Seize them!" he ordered and his apprentices moved quicker than any of the order could have expected. Bella knocked the lot of them on their feet with a wave of power while Tonks sent red lightning into them which slowly trained them of strength, power and if it went on too long; life. Harry kicked Dumbledore in the leg but was surprised to find the man able to knock him away with a blasting hex, Fleur threw a shield between them so the man's curses and spells were deflected.

Harry knew Dumbledore was skilled but his faith in the dark side had not been misguided as the moment he had an opening he hit the man with projectiles. They exploded on the floor and Dumbledore just missed getting his head blown off, instead he conjured a whip of fire which struck at Harry who deflected it with an even more powerful jet of lightning.

"You cannot win Albus," Harry assured the man who looked conflicted, his chances of winning were not good but if he ran now he knew the Sith would mark him as an enemy, most of the order had already gone and the few still fighting were being beaten and quite badly.

"_Crucio!" _Bill suddenly cried and Harry turned expecting to be hit by the curse but instead saw the ginger haired man gasp, his chest was suddenly a burn and in one staggering movement he fell to the floor. Fleur was standing over him with her single red blade,

"Payback," she snarled, Dumbledore moved to curse Harry but was suddenly hit by the force of a small bomb and propelled into the air, then he vanished. The moment their leader left the order followed and Harry was left in the centre of Diagon Alley knowing he had just won a major victory against one of the few threats he had left.

Later

Ginny Weasley was alone and crying, her boyfriend Dean had just dumped her because she refused to sleep with him and he had left her. What had started off so good had ended so badly and now she was on her own,

"Ginny," a concerned and worried voice filled the air and she looked up to see none other than Harry Potter walking towards her, she gasped. She had heard so much about him and how he was evil and cruel but she could see real concern in his eyes and she felt real warmth when she got up and hugged him, Harry was inwardly smiling. The order had created one person who would be his greatest ally, she had been raised to fall in love with him and more importantly she would be completely loyal and was already embedded within the order and Hogwarts.

Smut Scene 

He knew what he had to do and the moment their lips met in a hungry kiss Ginny felt a surge of adrenaline, it was unlike anything she had ever experienced, her hands moved to Harry's inner thigh and even he was surprised at her eagerness. She allowed him to run his hands through her long silky ginger hair and she pulled her dress away and removed her bra before he could even get to them, in some ways she was punishing Dean but in others she was taking everything she had wanted. Her inner conflict could have been solved without Harry's mind powers but they helped increase her list and suddenly she slipped her hand inside his jeans and around his hardened cock. He pumped vigorously and he responded by groping her breast and pulling her nipples so she was pulled even closer to him.

"Over there," she requested gently leading him over to the courtyard, she had been sitting against the wall but now she sat Harry down on one of the benches and kissed him hard on the lips. Slowly she pulled his trousers down and kissed his neck, chest and then stomach, then she opened her lips and took the tip of his manhood into her mouth and sucked, Harry groaned deeply as she licked around his tip while taking more and more of his length into her mouth, pre-cum dribbled down her throat but she lapped up the liquid eagerly while deepthroating him. She crammed his entire length into her mouth and Harry gave on last pleasurable moan and his cock erupted inside her mouth and glazed her mouth in his seed. She waited until ever drop was in her mouth before gargling it and allowing him to watch her swallowing the entire mixture, she then saw he was still erect and looked at him like a cat asking for permission, Harry nodded and the ginger girl tore her skirt off and made as if she was going to hug Harry. Instead she stopped and poised her dripping wet entrance over his member and sat down, she cried out in pleasure as she was filled up for the first time, she squirmed as the warm throbbing thing nuzzled her inner walls and then slowly she began to bounce up and down on him.

"Faster!" Harry beckoned and se increased her pace with a vengeance savouring every second he was inside her, he took one of her breasts into his mouth and gently tugged at her nipple with his teeth. Then she felt herself and him approach the edge and with one final moan of euphoria her juices released all over his cock and his seed shot up into her, filling her with warmth. She leant against him and the two regained their breath

End of Scene 

"Ginny I need you to do something for me," Harry asked gently, she looked up at him and Harry gasped in real surprise, he did not see the confused a frightened girl he expected but instead saw the eyes of darkness, it was like Zash. Warm on the outside but cold and dark on the inside

"What Master?" she asked but Harry could feel the falseness of her words and he looked at her

"You've been trapped this whole time," he murmured, this was not something he usually saw, not part of his usual Harem.

"When I was born Molly gave me potions linked to you. She wanted me to fall in love with you and I was replaced by a person who loved the idea of you, someone who you easily manipulated just now but the moment you linked with me you killed her. I was forced to watch and over time I became more and more bitter about my situation, when you freed me I saw a lot of things and the truth was one of them," she answered, So this girl was not an obedient slave but a hardened woman and perhaps a true apprentice,

"I need to think, listen to Hermione and Ron's discussions, teachers and anyone else who could be useful, find out about what the people think and then my dear. Report back to me using this, I think you may be my first real apprentice," Harry told her handing her the small circular device, she took it and nodded. Then she rose without fear, worry, hurt but instead she had rage and hate, something that would make her Harry's first real apprentice, a worthy successor perhaps. The Sith had a code and the apprentice would one day kill the apprentice, Harry knew that if he overthrew Zash he would be replaced one day but he did not care when, but he did care that his successor was strong and unlike the other girls who were lost in a world of his control she was something else, in fact she reminded him of the confused young boy who first arrived on the Sith home world so long ago.


End file.
